Porque no soy popular Temo amarte y que me lastimes
by dark.bitnap
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki y Megumi Imae han desarrollado una estrecha relación que ha resultado en que se enamoren la una de la otra. El problema es que Tomoko no cree ser digna de estar junto a una chica que considera que es justamente todo lo contrario a lo que ella es. Imae deberá actuar para vencer los miedos e inseguridades de Tomoko, y así ganarse su corazón. ¿Lo logrará? Lemon yuri.


Porque no soy popular… Temo amarte y que me lastimes.

-Tú me gustas, Kuroki-san-sonaba la voz de esa linda chica en su mente cada vez que se encontraba a solas, provocando que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Esa sensación de quedarse sin palabras que no era incomoda. Como siempre le pasaba cada vez que salía a la calle y le costaba decir unas simples palabras. Para hablar con un empleado de una tienda, saludar a un profesor diciendo solo "buenos días", y ni hablar si se trataba de hablar a cualquier chico o chica de su clase. Ese tartamudeo tan característico de ella que era producto de su habitual e insuperable timidez.

Era un silencio en sus labios que provocaba una sensación cálida en su pecho. No había podido hacer más que manifestar en su mundo mental, severamente afectado por tanto animé, en que no podía creer que ese sentimiento de verdad se manifestara de esa forma tan cliché. En otro momento posiblemente se hubiese reído al pensar algo así en un momento tan importante.

Notó que Imae se puso algo nerviosa al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta ante esas palabras. Por lo cual decidió hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para tratar de decirle algo. Expresar que se sentía halagada por ello. Corresponderla. Se preguntaba si sería demasiado atrevido acercarse para besarla.

-Eh… Yo…

Apenas fueron las únicas cosas comprensibles que pudo decir. El resto solo fueron balbuceos en voz baja que realmente no tenían significado alguno.

Se alteró mínimamente al sentir la mano de Imae sobre la suya y verla sonriéndole tiernamente.

-No es necesario que digas nada, Tomoko-chan. Te entiendo.

Le gustaba mucho esos momentos en los que dejaba a un lado esa formalidad de llamarla por su apellido.

Así terminó otra de esas "salidas de amigas", que la impopular chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes nunca imaginó que terminarían resultando en algo así.

Ese acontecimiento la había afectado. No podía creer ella realmente pudiera gustarle a Imae, quien era presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Una chica amable, popular y atractiva. Que en resumen, en la mente de Tomoko representaba todo lo opuesto a lo que ella era.

Eso había sucedido apenas la semana anterior. Desde ese momento no había dejado de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza esa situación, que a pesar de que no se trataba de un mal momento no la hacía sentir del todo a gusto por una razón.

Pensaba en eso otra vez esa mañana. Al despertar luego de otra de esas largas noches que se desvelaba viendo animé, jugando o satisfaciendo su morbo con eroges.

-Otra vez-pensó mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación desde su cama-. Se ve que mi otro lado está muy preocupado por que descanse bien durante las pocas horas que duerma antes de tener que levantarme para ir a la escuela.

Se creía que tenía alguna clase de ser viviendo en su interior que cuidaba de ella. O quizá alguna clase de personalidad alternativa. Por lo cual muchas veces cuando estaba sola en su habitación meditaba e intentaba comunicarse con ese otro ser o personalidad en su interior. Pero no lo lograba.

Porque eso solo era producto de su imaginación y en verdad solo terminaba en su cama porque su madre aparecía para espiarla por las noches y comprobar si se había acostado. Cuando la encontraba rendida en el suelo o dormida sentada frente a la computadora la llevaba a dormir. Y en ocasiones hasta reemplazaba su vestimenta casual hogareña por prendas más cómodas.

Tomoko ni siquiera notaba eso porque dormía tan poco que cuando lo hacía, su sueño era tan profundo que más que dormida parecía muerta. Moverla, cambiarla de ropa o cualquier otra cosa era casi como hacérselo a un maniquí con cabello negro y unas muy marcadas ojeras.

Su progenitora incluso tuvo la nada buena oportunidad de oírla decir cosas pervertidas entre sueños.

La pequeña dejó su lecho para arreglarse, bajar a desayunar y posteriormente salir de casa. De la manera en que lo hacía siempre. Darse una ducha. Peinar su largo y oscuro cabello. Tan majestuoso que daba envidia a la noche más temible y tenebrosa. Era un aspecto de sí misma que la hacía especial y bella en conjunto con sus ojos verdes. Aunque ella no fuera capaz de notarlo ni de arreglarse adecuadamente como para explotar esas cualidades de su aspecto.

Y es que ella no anhelaba mucho eso tampoco por su forma de pensar. Sobre las costumbres que ella consideraba que "solo hacían las perras". Como usar uniformes con faldas cortas o maquillarse. Aunque para más exactitud ella parecía referirse a cualquier cosa que hiciera una chica normal como "cosas que solo hacían las perras".

Terminó con su momento privado en el baño y se vistió. Pronto estaba luciendo su uniforme. Que estaba compuesto por una falda que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y una chaqueta. Ambas prendas de un color amarillo muy poco llamativo. De un tono muy apagado.

En la mesa estaba para acompañarla un chico más alto que ella y que estaba siempre con esa expresión fría o como de enfado.

La vio llegar y tomar asiento para luego empezar a comer un poco de todo lo que les sirvió su madre para desayunar. Empezando por el arroz como siempre.

Desde hacía tiempo que la notaba algo extraña. Más callada y un 90% menos molesta y extraña que de costumbre. También había hecho un alto a esas irritantes invasiones a su privacidad, cuando ella entraba a su cuarto y realmente lo forzaba a conversar para ayudarla a entrenar sus "habilidades de conversación". Durante las cuales no faltaba alguna que otra insinuación incestuosa por parte de su hermana mayor.

Definitivamente no extrañaba eso. Pero sinceramente le preocupaba que su hermana actuara así. Se la pasaba mirándola. Cuando desayunaban o cenaban en familia. Como deseando poder escuchar sus pensamientos.

Esa mañana pasó por primera vez. Tomoko notó que él la observaba. Todas las anteriores veces ella solo se quedaba cabizbaja mientras se alimentaba.

Tomoko esbozó otra de esas sonrisas que en vez de iluminar su rostro solo hacían que se viera más aterradora.

-¿Pod qué me mirash ashí?-preguntó aún con su boca llena pensando que parecería gracioso y simulando una actitud tímida, como si se hubiese sonrojado.

Tomoki le respondió de una forma algo grosera. Para luego regañarla.

-No hables con la boca llena, sucia.

Le enfadaba bastante el hecho de que él se preocupara y ella solo hiciera esas tonterías.

Ambos debieron dejar la mesa más tarde para finalmente salir.

Tomoko caminó pensando en la decisión que había tomado. La cual haría efectiva a partir de ese día.

Megumi Imae era una chica popular, atractiva. Admirada por muchos. Que fácilmente podía estar con quien ella deseara. ¿Por qué ella de verdad se interesaría en la "chica sombra inexistente" de primer año?

No era capaz de desconfiar lo suficiente como para pensar que ella solo quería hacerle creer que le gustaba y enamorarla para luego romper su corazón. Pero si lo suficiente como para hacer algo que ella, aunque fuera muy pervertida, desesperada y necesitada de contacto humano y afecto, no pensaba aceptar. Nunca aceptaría que alguien la amara por lastima.

Entre todas las personas en el mundo fuera de la puerta de su casa, Tomoko podía contar solo con Yuu como una persona que la amaba y la aceptaba tal y como era. Aunque fuera solo como amiga. Y aún así incluso ella, con quien era tan cercana, no sabía o siquiera podría llegar a creer lo sola que estaba y lo sola que se sentía en esa escuela.

No la culpaba por eso. Cualquiera creería que cualquier chico o chica por muy solitario/a o extraño/a que fuera podría tener al menos uno, dos o hasta tres amigos.

Le dolía un poco pensar que tenía que renunciar a la única amiga que había hecho por temor a resultar lastimada.

-Después de todo, al menos los animés, los videojuegos y el internet siempre estarán conmigo-se dijo a sí misma con resignación.

Rumores corriendo veloces siempre entre los alumnos. De alguien que gustaba de alguien, de conflictos ficticios entre estudiantes que se tenían un rencor tremendo al punto en que en cualquier momento podrían estallar y empezar una pelea a golpes de puño, pero que en realidad no se despreciaban en lo absoluto. Sobre los profesores.

Y ese día el rumor supremo tenía a todos intrigados. Desde el más curioso hasta el más desinteresado en los asuntos de otros estudiantes. En el cual estaba implicada nada más y nada menos que Megumi Imae. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil. A cargo de todo gran proyecto en los cuales los estudiantes de esa escuela estuviesen involucrados.

La misma había sido vista fuera de la escuela con una chica bajita. Que seguramente no medía más de 1,55. Con un rostro en el que se notaban unas marcadas ojeras y parcialmente cubierto por su flequillo, el cual también obstruía su visión en parte. Porque cubría su ojo derecho.

Varias chicas que estaban en la misma clase que Imae las habían observado con curiosidad desde lejos en uno de sus encuentros. Ese fue el detonante del rumor.

Que Imae se encontraba a solas con esa chica que nadie reconocía ni creían haberla visto alguna vez. A pesar de que la tan mencionada pasaba entre ellos todos los días y nunca la notaban.

Esa mañana como tantas otras, Tomoko pasó ignorando completamente los murmullos a su alrededor. Pensando que no hacían más que perder el tiempo y hablar de tonterías como siempre. Sin saber que si hubiese prestado un poco de atención habría sabido lo cerca que estaba de su objetivo. Ser popular. Ser la chica de la que todos hablaban y que se interesaran en ella.

Por otro lado, Megumi llegó a su salón aquel día y no le pareció ni un poco sospechoso que todos hicieran silencio ante su llegada y repentinamente cambiaran de tema.

Había algo que la tenía muy preocupada. Lo distante que estaba Tomoko en esos días. Eso generaba mil pensamientos en su cabeza sobre las posibilidades de lo que podría haber provocado que ella le confesara que le gustaba.

No creía que Tomoko hubiese decidido evitarla al sentirse algo incomoda con la idea de que otra chica gustara de ella. Dado que había un motivo por el cual sabía con certeza que esa pequeña fanática del animé no era 100% heterosexual.

Ella tenía un cuaderno que era propiedad de Tomoko. Alguna clase de diario íntimo. En el cual ella había escrito unas cuantas cosas que le habían llamado la atención. Y no se lo devolvía solo porque le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo. Sobre todo porque hasta ese punto seguro ya sería demasiado obvio que ella le habría dado alguna mirada a su contenido.

Lo había obtenido cuando la invitó a su casa para ayudarla con algunas tareas. El cuaderno se había caído de la mochila.

Tomoko al no darse cuenta de ello pensó que lo había perdido o que seguro habría quedado escondido en algún lugar de su habitación y pronto lo encontraría.

Imae más de una vez se había quedado leyendo lo que expresaba Tomoko en ese diario íntimo. Lo que le ocultaba. La forma en que la veía. Hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran de color carmín.

Ese día en el primer receso no encontró a Tomoko por ningún lado.

Durante su búsqueda no prestó ni la más mínima atención a quienes la observaban pensando a quien podía estar buscando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil andando sola por lugares bastante alejados de los salones. Donde solían irse unos pocos grupos de estudiantes para sentirse más a gusto lejos del montón.

Tuvo que esperar al segundo receso para finalmente lograr encontrarla. La vio frente a esa puerta que llevaba a la azotea de la escuela, la cual casi siempre estaba cerrada y nadie circulaba por allí habitualmente. Al contrario de lo que se mostraba en muchos animés.

Miraba al exterior. Tenía unos audífonos puestos en sus oídos, los cuales estaban conectados a su celular. Por lo cual no la escuchó acercarse.

Como no quería asustarla se le acercó despacio y tocó su hombro.

Aún así Tomoko reaccionó dando un grito y soltó su celular, el cual al caer se desconectó de los audífonos. Permitiendo así que Imae supiera lo que ella estaba escuchando.

Un audio titulado "tachi celosa y apasionada". Se oían los gemidos de una chica.

-Senpai… Senpai.

-¿Quién era ella?

-Solo…-Trataba de hablar la chica de la grabación-. Solo una amiga. Lo juro. ¡Ahhh! No. No me toques ahí. Haces que… ¡Ahhh! ¡Ah!

-Sé que es una tontería. Que no debería ser así. Pero verte solo dirigiendo tu mirada a otra me enciende de celos. ¡Y solo pienso en hacerte mía cuanto antes!

Tomoko solo atinó a mirar a Imae, quien estaba tan sonrojada como ella observando el aparato en el suelo. Poco después como si los dioses le hubieran ordenado reaccionar casi se podría decir que se tiró al suelo para detener eso.

Se levantó temblando de los nervios y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían con furia.

-I-i-imae-san.

-Buenos días, Tomoko-chan.

Trató de pensar rápido la explicación más creíble que pudiese dar.

-No sé cómo pudo llegar eso a mi celular-mintió Tomoko venciendo por un momento su habitual tartamudeo de timidez. Y añadió-: Seguro fue el pervertido de mi hermano menor. Sí, debe ser una de sus bromas. Siempre anda haciendo cosas pervertidas como pedirles a las chicas que se besen y cosas así.

Imae correspondió su risa nerviosa y decidió hacer de cuenta que le creía.

-Oh. Ya veo. Debe darte problemas, ¿no?

Lo recordó. Debía poner en acción su plan. Tratar de alejarla. Ir cortando con esa estrecha relación que se fue formando entre los dos. Lo cual sabía que no sería fácil, pero lo iría cumpliendo de a poco.

Y la primer parte de su plan consistía en algo habitual que ella solía hacer. Actuar como un personaje de animé para tratar con alguna situación. En ese caso, actuar como esos típicos personajes que siempre evitan el contacto humano y son muy solitarios.

-Ah. ¿Y por qué vienes aquí?-le preguntó con frialdad, adoptando su papel.

-Para saludarte. Y conversar un poco contigo. Somos amigas.

-Yo no tengo amigos-replicó de mala gana Tomoko-. Soy una sombra. Me gusta estar lejos de todos los demás. No están ni cerca de ser tan fuertes como yo. Por eso los desprecio-concluyó dándole la espalda.

Imae se sintió algo desconcertada por la forma de actuar de la pequeña de cabellos de oscuridad. Pero no se tomó lo que dijo tan en serio.

-¿Yo tampoco soy tu amiga? ¿A mí también me desprecias?

Abrió su boca pensando en decirle que sí, pero prefirió detenerse. No decirle eso. Solo permaneció en silencio. No hubo respuesta para eso.

-Por favor, déjame sola.

Pensó en decir esas palabras con dureza. Con un tono fuerte. Pero de sus labios solo escapó un susurro que Imae pudo oír por el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar tan alejado de los demás.

-Está bien-accedió Imae-. Pero antes mírame. Quiero decirte algo.

-No necesito mirarte para escucharte.

Sintió esa mano en su hombro otra vez.

-Por favor.

Primero la miró tímidamente por encima de su hombro para luego finalmente dar media vuelta para mirarla. Como Imae era más alta debía alzar un poco su mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

-Si necesitas estar sola lo entiendo. Si cambias de idea sabes dónde estoy. Y aunque me digas que me aparte… Siempre te buscaré y te encontraré sin importar a donde vayas para estar a tu lado. Porque t… Porque tú eres importante para mí.

Tomoko tuvo otra vez esa misma sensación. Su corazón latiendo de esa manera. Bajó su mirada y miró hacia un costado.

Imae simplemente le sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Mientras bajaba la escuchó.

-No puedo ir tras de ti. Tú estás en tu luz. Y yo en mi oscuridad. No puedo acercarme a ti. Ni tú deberías acercarte a mí. Nos haríamos daño.

Era su extraña y criptica manera de explicar lo diferentes que eran ambas.

Tomoko una chica cuya presencia apenas notaban quienes estaban a su alrededor. Quien tanto anhelaba un cumplido, una cita, amigos. Una vida normal de cualquier adolescente.

Imae lo tenía todo. Todo lo que ella quería y era demasiado buena para fijarse en una "mojyo". Que merecía algo mucho mejor. Y al final su amor, producto de que le tenía lástima, se gastaría y moriría. Como todo amor incompleto, imperfecto y falso

No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que esas frases extrañas y armadas de esa manera eran salidas de la mente de esa chica. Se hacía una mínima idea de lo que pretendía hacer y el método al que estaba recurriendo. Porque aunque ella solo dejara ver ese aspecto de su personalidad solo en parte, Imae sabía bien lo de su gusto por el animé. Sí no podía entender por qué intentaba eso. Hacer que se alejara de ella.

Decidió seguirle un poco el juego. Con lo que le dijo a continuación.

-No me temas. Mi luz no te lastimará. Y tu oscuridad no me asustará. Si aceptas mi luz, yo aceptaré tu oscuridad. Hazlo y nada más importará. Solo eso te pido, Kuroki-san.

Se retiró. El sonido de sus pasos sobre las escaleras se fue escuchando cada vez más bajo a medida que se alejaba.

Su plan para ese día había funcionado, pero solo en parte. Aunque ella pensó que fracasó completamente.

Ese día al salir seguramente no habría posibilidad de que se encontrara con ella porque ese día estaría en actividades el consejo estudiantil.

Regresó a su casa con una sola idea rondando su cabeza.

Luego de cambiarse de ropa tomó su celular para llamar a quien recurría siempre en caso de que necesitara algún consejo o lidiar con algún problema de su día a día.

-Hola Yuu-chan.

-Mokocchi-se oyó su dulce y femenina voz por el celular-. ¿Cómo estás? Qué gusto me da escucharte.

-Yuu-chan, realmente me hace falta hablar contigo.

-Ese tono. Pareces algo desanimada, Mokocchi.

-No. Es que… Es que yo… Digo. ¡Alguien que conozco! ¡Sí! Alguien que conozco tiene un problema y hablarlo contigo me ayudaría a ayudarle. Preferiría hablar en privado contigo. ¿Podríamos vernos esta semana? Si tienes algo de tiempo.

Ese día logró mantenerse oculta de Megumi Imae. Por lo cual se sentía menos tensa al salir de la escuela esa tarde. Eso le agradaba porque así podría presentarse ante su amiga con mejor ánimo.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar que acordaron para encontrarse.

Esa chica de cortos cabellos de color castaño claro la esperaba en una esquina. Llevaba puesto su uniforme. El cual consistía en una camisa blanca acompañada por un moño color verde agua y una falda corta color marrón. Sus piernas iban cubiertas por unas muy largas medias.

Aún en un momento como ese, la pervertida mente de Tomoko no podía evitar ponerse en actividad al verla.

Yuu Naruse era muy atractiva. Resaltaban mucho sus enormes pechos así como su rostro sonriente y angelical.

-Buenas tardes, Mokocchi-la saludó amablemente antes de abrazarla.

Tuvo lugar otro de esos momentos en que Tomoko puso una cara que probablemente habría asustado a su amiga si la hubiese visto. Mientras la olía y la abrazaba fuerte para corresponderla. Se excitaba un poco al sentir esos enormes pechos en contacto con su pecho plano. Los cuales se imaginaba tan blandos y suaves al tacto.

-Qué rico olor tienes, mi perra amiga-pensaba mientras la abrazaba-. Seguro el degenerado de tu novio tiene el gusto de tocar esos pechos. ¡Maldito!

Una vez que se separaron Tomoko posó su mano sobre el pecho derecho de Yuu y apretó un poco para sentir su firmeza.

-A mi me da mucho gusto verte también, Yuu-chan.

Retiró su mano fingiendo avergonzarse por ello.

-Perdón. No era mi intención.

Yuu solo se rió por ello.

-Siempre eres tan graciosa, Mokocchi. Acompáñame.

Fue caminando detrás de ella para entrar a esa cafetería que frecuentaban desde su primer encuentro cuando ambas ya estaban en secundaria alta.

Tomoko iba riéndose y sonriendo de forma pervertida. Pensando en que no siempre tenía oportunidad de verla en uniforme y en varias cosas sucias que tenía ganas de hacerle cuando estaba vestida así.

La chica miró por encima de su hombro.

-¿Oíste eso Mokocchi?

Reaccionó como si la hubiesen sorprendido robándose algo.

-A-a-a. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Escuché a alguien riéndose-explicó, aun observando a su alrededor-. Me recordó un poco a la de ese pervertido que me miraba y me incomodaba demasiado. Cuando estaba viajando en tren la semana pasada. Me daría mucho miedo que uno de ellos me acosara.

-No debes preocuparte-aseguró adelantándose para estar a su lado. Luego miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien sospechoso. Agregó-: Estoy aquí para protegerte de esos pervertidos.

Yuu le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual provocó un leve sonrojo en la impopular pequeña.

-Gracias. Siempre cuento contigo, Mokocchi.

Ambas hicieron sus pedidos y una vez los tuvieron con ellas fueron a ocupar asientos.

En ese momento, Tomoko lamentó un poco haber actuado de forma para que esa situación se diera. Tenía que hablar de su problema, el cual disfrazaría como el problema de alguien más por vergüenza, pero aún así se sentía algo insegura para hablar de eso. Así se tratara de Yuu.

Tenía esa sensación otra vez. Cuando estaba incomoda se imaginaba que ella misma se volvía de color gris. Toda. Tanto su cuerpo y cabello como su ropa. Supuso que si intentaba dejar el tema a un lado y hablar de otras cosas podría "recuperar sus colores normales".

-Y dime… Eh… Yuu…

-¿Si?-cuestionó con mucho interés, para luego beber un poco de su café.

¿De qué le gustaba hablar a las perras como ella? Suponía que como ella tenía novio podría aprovecharse de eso. ¡Sí! Después de todo a algunas personas no les importaba ponerse a hablar sin parar de lo perfecta y genial que era su pareja y de lo feliz que son a su lado. Dando envidia a las chicas impopulares como ella. Le pareció una idea perfecta.

-¿Cómo te va con tu novio? ¿Él y tu ya…?

Estuvo por atreverse a preguntarle si ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero pensó que eso sería demasiado.

-¡Eso! ¿Cómo te va con él?

-Gracias por preguntar, pero… No es que no quiera responderte, pero de lo que realmente quiero hablar es sobre ti. De la razón por la que me llamaste y acordaste encontrarte conmigo. ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?

-¡No! Digo… Sí, pero… Ya lo he… ¡Mi amiga! Mi amiga ya ha solucionado ese problema. Seguro.

Yuu suspiró.

-Mokocchi-lo dijo en un tono diferente a las otras veces. No en un tono de voz fuerte, como de regaño. Porque esa noble y atractiva chica no podía ser dura con ella. Pero le preocupaba de verdad. Al negarse a hablar de su problema sentía que la forzaba a dejarla a su suerte con algo que la estaba afligiendo mucho. Y ella sabía que no tenía por qué ser de esa manera.

¿Acaso su amistad de más de tres años no era justificativo suficiente para que confiara en ella y le hablara sobre eso?

-De acuerdo. Te lo contaré. El problema de… De mi amiga.

Yuu asintió sonriendo.

-Adelante. Con confianza.

Tomoko respiró profundamente y se preparó para su relato.

-Mi amiga-empezó-. Digamos que le gusta mucho una chi… ¡Un chico!-Hizo de inmediato esa mentirosa corrección-. Un chico le gusta mucho y parece que ella también le gusta a él.

Yuu estuvo a punto de interrumpirla para preguntarle qué problema había con eso, pero decidió que lo mejor era opinar cuando estuviera segura de que había terminado de contarle todo.

-Pero… No está segura de si sus sentimientos son sinceros o no. Además que, aunque sus sentimientos fueran sinceros, no cree ser digna de estar a su lado.

Por un momento solo se oyeron las conversaciones de las demás personas que estaban allí.

-Y eso es todo-señaló Tomoko, dando carta abierta a las preguntas de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no está segura de si es sincero?-preguntó Yuu-. Quizá ella cree que podría estar interesado en otra chica. Que quizá solo juega con sus sentimientos. Explícame.

-Porque cree que solo se ha acercado porque siente lastima por ella. Y no quiere aceptar un amor así.

-¿Por qué le tendría lastima ese chico? ¿Es una chica con una vida difícil? ¿Muchos problemas personales o familiares? Quizá sus compañeros de clases se burlan mucho de ella por algo. Esa es una muy fea actitud muy habitual en estos días.

-Eso… Preferiría no contártelo. Seguro no le gustaría que ande divulgando su vida privada por ahí. Me sentiría culpable si te dijera.

Ambas se tomaron algo de tiempo para beber y continuaron.

-Y por lo demás que dijiste. ¿Por qué ella cree que no debería estar con él? Podría ser que él pertenezca a una familia adinerada y ella cree que sus padres no la aceptarán por no estar a su altura.

-Pues… No estoy segura de si ella… ¡Quiero decir! Si él…

Se reclamó bastante a sí misma para concentrarse más en esa mentira. Era el problema de una amiga en relación con un chico. Nada personal. Ninguna chica presidenta de un consejo estudiantil. ¡Concentración! Sabía que si se hacía demasiado obvio se terminaría poniendo muy nerviosa.

-No es eso. Es que…

-¿Tu amiga es de esas chicas que aun en el día que se ve más radiante y hermosa se la pasa hablando de lo linda que se ven otras chicas en comparación con ella? Es decir, es muy insegura de sí misma.

-Podría decirse-confirmó Tomoko.

-¡Pero eso no importa!-afirmó bruscamente Yuu, provocando que Tomoko se sorprendiera un poco y diera un leve salto en su asiento. Y agregó-: Sí, debería preocuparse por confirmar si él realmente está interesado en ella por su forma de ser, por cómo es en realidad. Eso sí. ¿Qué importa si ella en el espejo se ve fea? Ante sus ojos ella es hermosa.

-¿Ella me ve hermosa?-se preguntó Tomoko en sus pensamientos-. ¿Podría ser que ella…?

Su imaginación se activó momentáneamente.

Las dos en una habitación con una tenue iluminación. Bajo las sabanas.

Sus labios en un encuentro que ninguna de las dos anhelaba que terminara pronto.

Tomoko fue por su cuello. Lo besó y lo acarició levemente hasta oír los gemidos de Megumi, quien al igual que ella solo estaba en ropa interior.

La pequeña anhelaba tanto despojarla por fin de ese sostén blanco y tomar esos pechos que le resultaban tan tentadores entre sus manos. Sentir su calidez.

Dejó lo que hacía para besarla. Un simple toque de labios para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Tomoko-susurró Imae. Apartando esos flecos rebeldes que cubrían el rostro de su amada. Para poder verla mejor.

La adoraba. A todo el mundo podía parecerle imposible que realmente pudiera hacerlo, pero era la verdad. Ella adoraba a esa chica. Con esa piel tan pálida. Esas ojeras tan marcadas. Insegura y con ese lado de su personalidad tan prohibido. Una mente pervertida que no tenía descanso.

-Eres hermosa, Tomoko.

-Tonta. Aquí la hermosa eres tú.

Una vez más empezaron otro forcejeo amoroso de labios encontrándose.

Eso se veía muy lindo en su imaginación. Mientras tanto fuera de su mente, Yuu solo la miraba algo desconcertada por su forma de actuar.

Llevaba ya varios segundos sonrojada, con su boca abierta y con hilos de saliva corriendo por las comisuras de sus labios. Y además su cuerpo había aumentado un poco su temperatura. En especial cierta parte intima de su anatomía. Aunque eso último obviamente Yuu no lo sabía.

-Ah… ¡Mokocchi! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! N-no. No te preocupes.

Retomaron la conversación.

-Como te decía. Si ella realmente le gusta la aceptará tal como es. Sí debería confirmar si sus sentimientos son sinceros. Ya que eso tanto le preocupa.

-¿Y cómo puede averiguar eso?

-Si ya se tienen la suficiente confianza como para hablar abiertamente de que se gustan… No sé si funcioné, pero creo que podría hablar abiertamente con él y decirle lo que piensa. Preguntarle por ello. ¿Por qué la ama? ¿Por qué le gusta? ¿Por qué se acercó a ella?

-¿Y qué respuesta daría él si lo que siente es amor y no lastima?

-Mmmm. –Pensó un momento en su respuesta-. Si la ama, supongo que le dirá todo lo que le gusta de ella, demostrará cuanto la conoce. En cambio, si su respuesta fuera algo como "siempre te vi sola y sentí que quería protegerte y estar a tu lado", pues…

Tomoko cerró sus ojos un momento y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo, Yuu-chan.

-Espero que tú… Que tu amiga no deje ir esa oportunidad y aclare las cosas con él. Hay que ser optimistas. Podría ser que… ¡No! Mejor dicho. Estoy segura de que él realmente la ama, Mokocchi.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que alguien que no estaba muy lejos de allí las observaba.

Una chica que tenía el mismo uniforme que Tomoko. Solo que el de ella tenía una falda más corta.

Se quedó helada cuando la vio conversando animadamente con esa chica. No podía hacer más que preguntarse quién era, que lugar ocupaba en su vida, hacía cuanto tiempo la conocía. También le llamaba la atención que aquella desconocida que llevaba un uniforme perteneciente a otra escuela era atractiva. Más que ella desde su perspectiva.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa. Y también temer que fuera ella la razón por la que Tomoko trataba de alejarla.

¿Acaso a eso se refería con eso de que era mejor que se alejara porque podían hacerse daño? ¿Su forma de decirle que la quería lejos o que solo podían ser amigas porque ya le gustaba alguien más?

Pensó en intervenir amigablemente. Entrar como si solo estuviese pasando por allí de casualidad y se encontró con las dos. Pero temía que si Tomoko la presentaba como su novia no fuese capaz de contener el impulso de ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

Al final concluyó que lo mejor era alejarse. Irse de allí discretamente. Que ninguna de las dos notara que las observaba y pensar que hacer cuando la discusión entre su corazón y su mente terminara y la dejaran pensar con tranquilidad. El primero decía que se había enamorado de alguien que ya tenía su corazón apartado para alguien más y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo. Su mente, tomando las cosas con tranquilidad y optimismo le decía que seguro estaba dramatizando demasiado, que esa otra chica tranquilamente podía ser su amiga y todo estaría bien. Cualquiera de los dos podía tener razón.

Pensó en eso sin parar mientras regresaba a su casa. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de allí se quedó un momento contemplando el cielo.

-Tomoko. ¿Qué sientes por mí?-Dirigía mentalmente esa pregunta a esa tímida chica que en esos momentos también estaba regresando a su casa, luego de despedirse de su mejor amiga.

Esa noche. Antes de dormir pensaron una en la otra. Ninguna de las dos pensaba simplemente cortar con esa relación y distanciarse. No hasta que se aclarara todo.

Imae esperando que esa chica con el uniforme de otro colegio solo fuera una amiga.

Tomoko rogando que los sentimientos de esa chica fueran sinceros.

Durante el desayuno se enteró de eso.

Tomoki tenía práctica con su equipo de futbol en ese día, que era el único de la semana libre de clases. Y sus padres estarían fuera de casa hasta la noche. Por lo cual Tomoko se iba a quedar sola durante gran parte de ese día.

En esos momentos pensaba en sus padres. Que seguro salían a entretenerse y librarse un rato de las responsabilidades de tener dos hijos y se la pasaban en algún lugar haciéndolo como conejos. Siempre rogaba a los cielos que no se les fuera la mano y pasara algo que odiaría que sucediera. Que terminara teniendo un nuevo hermano o hermana.

Tenía toda la casa libre para ella sola, pero aún así permanecía en su espacio privado habitual que era su habitación. Un espacio donde tenía tres paredes y cada rincón con una posibilidad diferente de entretenimiento para ella. Junto a la puerta su librero con distintos, libros, y mangas.

A un lado su televisor con el cual bien podía ver animé o jugar con su playstation 3. Del otro su escritorio en la cual descansaba su computadora, con la cual habitualmente accedía a internet y pasaba tiempo con eso hasta altas horas de la noche.

Estaba acostada en su cama mirando en dirección a la puerta de su habitación.

-Mmm. ¿Qué haré primero el día de hoy?

Mientras pensaba en eso sonó su celular, lo cual siempre la sorprendía y, aunque pareciera exagerado, a veces llegaba a asustarla. Mientras que para otros jóvenes de su edad el celular era algo de uso habitual para hablar con amigos, para ella solo era un aparato para escuchar música, sus audios pervertidos y ocasionalmente hablar con Yuu.

Estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Yuu, pero se llevo una grata y quizá algo incomoda sorpresa. El nombre que mostraba la pantalla era "Megumi Imae".

Por un momento pensó en no atender. No se sentía preparada aún para enfrentarla nuevamente. Pero si no lo hacía ella tranquilamente podía mandarle mensajes de texto, y no podría decir que no los había visto. Se sentía acorralada.

Puso fin a esa canción del opening de un anime al presionar la tecla para atender la llamada.

-Hola I-i-imae-san.

-Tomoko-chan. ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

-No.

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Le resultaba muy extraño que le hablara de esa forma. Comúnmente se dirigía a ella con mucha amabilidad. Nunca era tan seria como en ese momento.

-Digo. –Hizo una pausa, recuperando su habitual tono amable-. Si no es ninguna molestia. Sino podría…

-No-la interrumpió Tomoko-. No es ninguna molestia. Puedes venir.

Le indicó la dirección de su casa.

-¿Puedo ir ahora mismo?

Tomoko no podía evitar que se levantara un poco su ego. No podía creer que estuviera tan ansiosa por verla. Aunque ese encuentro significara un momento crucial en la relación que tenían ambas hasta ese momento y, por tanto, un momento en que se pondría horriblemente nerviosa, tímida y tartamudearía sin falta.

-Por supuesto.

-Estaré allí pronto.

Terminó la llamada. Inmediatamente después ya estaba maldiciéndose a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar por el entusiasmo que le generó la idea de verla a solas en su casa. Dio riendas sueltas a sus pensamientos.

-Pero… Ella me confesó que le gustaba y luego yo fui algo fría y distante con ella. ¿Será qué…?

Otra vez su imaginación se activó.

Hacía apenas unos segundos estaban conversando normalmente como cualquier par de chicas con una linda amistad. Pero de repente Megumi se le acercó. La besó por la fuerza.

Los labios de su senpai contra los suyos. Esa lengua invadiendo su cavidad bucal. Explorándola sin timidez alguna. Apasionadamente. Casi sentía que esos labios le quitarían su alma y la beberían como si de un exquisito elixir se tratara.

Pero por muy agradable que fuera no podía permitírselo. No que lo hiciera de esa manera. Forcejeó para apartarla. La tomó por los hombros y empujó con las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo de poco más de 1,50.

La vio relamiéndose al tiempo que se acercaba a ella e iba desvistiéndose.

Tomoko estaba muy asustada y retrocedía un paso hacia atrás por cada paso adelante que daba la otra.

-Megumi-chan, ¿qué te ocurre?-le preguntó desviando su mirada para no ver su cuerpo semi desnudo.

-Haz que esto sea más fácil para ambas. Solo no te resistas, Tomoko.

Tomoko no tenía más espacio para retroceder. Tropezó antes de caer sobre su cama. Quedando a merced de ella.

Imae se le echó encima mirándola con la lujuria imparable reflejada en su rostro.

-No. ¡No hagas eso! ¡No!

Vencía fácilmente las fuerzas del pequeño cuerpo de esa chica. Besaba sus labios, lamía su cuello.

-Tomoko, sabes tan rico. Más de lo que me imaginaba.

-¡No! ¡Detente!

La resistencia era inútil. Esas manos ansiosas y brutales bajando sus pantalones. Su camiseta celeste con mangas de color azul oscuro que decía "spark" quedó desgarrada completamente. Dejando al descubierto su pecho plano.

Tomoko hizo todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente se resigno. No quedaba más. Perdería su virginidad de esa forma salvaje y tan poco deseada por ella. Pero aún resignada no correspondía esos besos tan violentos e insensibles. Nunca lo haría.

Imae llegó a esa parte. Bajó sus bragas. Y pasó su mano por esa parte cálida y húmeda.

Tomoko gimió y se estremeció de placer. Maldecía a su cuerpo por reaccionar de forma placentera en un momento tan dramático.

Miró a su violadora a los ojos. Supo lo que iba a ser al verla lamiendo los dedos de su mano derecha para luego acercarla a su entrepierna una vez más. Sabía que dolería. No sabía qué tanto, pero sí que dolería.

Gimió al sentir esos dedos invadiéndola de a poco hasta llegar a su barrera. Al llegar a ese punto sintió una penetración más fuerte y descuidada que la hizo gritar de dolor por su virginidad perdida.

Poco después volvió a la realidad. Donde aun estaba sola en su habitación y sin ninguna Megumi Imae violadora a su alrededor.

-¿Será que quiere verme a solas para violarme? Como hizo esa chica de ese animé yuri que vi hace mucho.

Frunció el ceño con una actitud algo arrogante.

-¡Ja! Esa perra está loca si cree que alguna vez la dejaré tomar iniciativa. Siempre la que mande seré yo.

Salió de su habitación y bajó al living. Para así estar cerca de la puerta principal y no tardarse mucho para abrirle la puerta cuando llegara.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo fue poniéndose más nerviosa y sentía su corazón latiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Kuroki!-se escuchó la voz de una chica afuera-. ¡Kuroki, ya estoy aquí!

Se acercó temblando e imaginándose otra vez que todo su ser y todo lo que llevaba puesto se ponía de un color gris. Puso la llave a la cerradura, y finalmente abrió la puerta para salir a recibirla.

Si Imae hubiese sido algo observadora habría notado como se dilataron las pupilas de los ojos de la impopular chica al verla.

Tomoko empezó a observarla detenidamente y con curiosidad como si frente a ella hubiese tenido una visitante de otro planeta.

Imae iba vestida con una chaqueta con cierre blanca, la cual tenía dos líneas negras que partían de sus hombros y finalizaban en los puños. En la abertura dejaba a la vista una blusa a rayas de colores negro y rosado. Una falda de cuadros de color rojo oscuro. Y unas medias blancas bastante largas cubriendo sus piernas.

Se sorprendió un poco por su actitud un tanto temerosa.

-Vino vestida como una perra preparada para el ataque. –Notó que llevaba con ella su mochila escolar-. ¡Y vino con eso! En lo cual seguro trae escondido algún juguete pervertido.

-Tomoko-le dijo, distrayéndola de sus locos pensamientos.

-Pasa-la invitó luego de controlar su tartamudeo un poco para poder decir esa simple palabra.

Megumi pasó. Justo en ese momento vio que el televisor del living de la casa de los Kuroki estaba encendido y pasando las imágenes de un noticiero. Hizo un comentario algo chistoso sobre un hecho de actualidad como para romper el hielo. No era muy habitual, pero en ese momento sentía que se contagiaba de lo tensa que estaba Tomoko. Y si no hacia algo para calmarla un poco terminaría como ella.

-Si quieres… Para entretenernos un poco mejor y ponernos más cómodas sería mejor que fuéramos a mi habitación.

-Me parece bien-replicó Imae con una sonrisa macabra-. Allí le pondré fin a tu virginidad.

Aunque en realidad eso fue en la imaginación de Tomoko. En la realidad solo dijo:

-Te sigo entonces.

Ambas subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por el corto pasillo que llevaba a esa habitación.

Tomoko afortunadamente no tenía razón para sentir vergüenza por llevar a alguien a su habitación. Era un lugar que siempre mantenía muy limpio y ordenado. Sin cosas que solo ocuparan espacio. Seguramente si ella se hubiese dedicado a cuidar su aspecto como su espacio personal no lo habría tenido tan difícil para resultar atractiva a la vista para otras personas de su edad.

Cuando pasaron la invitó a sentarse. En su habitación solo tenía una cómoda silla de 5 patas con ruedas. La cual podía girarse. Ella se sentaría en su cama, por lo cual no necesitaría una silla.

Imae se sentó y dejó su mochila sobre su regazo.

Aunque pareciera una tontería no sabía muy bien como llevar adelante esa situación. Ya había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que había llevado una amiga a su habitación. A Yuu y… Esa otra chica que no recordaba. Se preguntaba si ella estaría interesada en jugar videojuegos junto a ella.

-¿Te interesaría…?

-Antes que nada quiero hablar contigo, Tomoko.

Se hubiese sentido menos tensa si le hubiese puesto las manos sobre el cuello para estrangularla. Pero hablar… Eso sería difícil. Nervios al límite. Tartamudeo supremo.

-Pantallazo azul mental-pensó Tomoko, que se imaginaba sus ojos convertidos en dos grandes "X" en ese momento.

Cuando vio a Imae dejando la silla se colocó de espaldas a ella y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos.

Solo se sentó al borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Intrigada por su actitud.

-Deja de jugar-le dijo con una tono de voz que sonó como un regaño muy maternal-. No te haré nada. Quiero hablar contigo. Seriamente, pero no estoy enfadada ni nada. ¿O es que te incomoda que me acerque a ti?

-No es eso.

Se acomodó para estar de frente a ella. Arrodillada en su cama.

-¿Serás realmente sincera conmigo?

-¿Sobre qué?

Le tocó su turno de sentirse algo incomoda con esa conversación. Tenía que confesarle que la había visto con esa otra chica. Solo de casualidad. Pero no perdía el miedo de parecer una loca acosadora como las de algunos animés.

-Es que te vi ese día con esa chica-reveló con timidez.

-¿Qué chica?-preguntó Tomoko sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

Imae se sonrojo. Luego colocó sus manos frente a ella como si sostuviera algo invisible contra sus pechos.

-Ella.

-¡Yuu-chan!-exclamó Tomoko como alguien que acababa de adivinar en un juego de "dígalo con mímica".

-Sí. ¿Quién es ella?

Su hiperactiva mente se puso en movimiento. No sabía si ponerse algo alegre por pensar que esa chica se había puesto celosa. O intentar suicidarse en ese mismo momento porque Imae se había interesado en su atractiva mejor amiga.

-E-e-es mi amiga. La conozco hace tiempo. No es que ella me guste o algo así. Si es que eso te preocupa-se atrevió a decirle, aunque pensó que no lo haría por miedo a parecer algo arrogante.

Tomoko sintió que en algún punto profundo de su ser aparecía un cartel que decía "logro desbloqueado".

-No. Es que…

Pensaba negarlo, pero concluyó que era inútil. El rubor natural en sus mejillas lo decía todo. Suspiró aliviada. Y confesó:

-Bueno. Sí. Es precisamente por eso. Si quiero que todo esté bien contigo debo ser sincera siempre. Y necesito que tú también lo seas conmigo.

-¿Es que hay algo más que quieras saber?

-Sí.

Se acercó para tomar sus manos. Las sintió frías, pero no les importó. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Y la miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué intentas alejarme de ti? ¿A qué le temes?

Tomoko entendía que su acción no era errada. Que estaba bien que la enfrentara abiertamente y deseara saber toda la verdad. Pero aún así sentía que era demasiado para ella sacar sus sentimientos directamente de su corazón e interpretarlos con su voz. Era algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer. La presión era tanta que sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento.

-Temo que me lastimes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quizá tú solo crees que me am… Que sientes algo por mí y en el fondo quizá esa no sea la verdad precisamente. Y solo sientes lastima por mí. Además, no importa. Después de todo, tú mereces a tu lado a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Yo no soy digna de ti.

Imae soltó sus manos y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía algo indignada por las cosas que le había dicho, las cuales ella consideraba puras tonterías.

-¿Cómo que lastima? No es así, Tomoko. No es como si fueras un cachorrito que levante al encontrarlo tirado en una calle un día lluvioso. Me molesta que te veas a ti misma de esa manera. Apréciate un poco más. ¿Y cómo es eso de que no te merezco y esas tonterías? No eres una desquiciada asesina de niños o algo así, ¿no?

Tomoko ya respiraba diferente. Sonaba como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Agachó la cabeza y empezó con un extenso y doliente discurso.

-Quizá para ti suenan como tonterías, pero para mí es lógico. Te veo a ti. Tan bella, delicada, todos se detienen a verte. Te admiran tanto y hablan sobre ti. Eres hermosa, popular y muchos mueren por estar a tu lado. Seguro eres tan amable que incluso para rechazar no debes ser nada dura y no hieres los sentimientos de quien se te declare.

Se detuvo para sollozar. Sintió sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Húmedas. Sinceras.

-Y mírame a mí. ¿Alguien me ve? ¿Nota que estoy ahí en un rincón? No. Si en un salón estoy solo yo y ninguna otra persona seguro todos dirían que no hay nadie. Como si yo fuera invisible. Y no los culpo. Sinceramente, ¿quién quiere verme? ¿Quién querría hacerlo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que te pasara si insistes?

Aun llorando empezó a hablar como tomando el papel de otras personas viéndolas juntas. Lo que ella imaginaba que opinarían.

-Mira. ¿Quién es esa con la que va Imae? Es Kuroki. Esa chica tan fea y asquerosa que está en primero. ¿Cómo no le da asco tomarla de la mano? ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando la besa? Está bien que sea lesbiana. ¿Pero por qué tan mal gusto?

Pasó sus manos por sus húmedas mejillas. Y sollozó ruidosamente.

Imae se le acercó más para abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos. No esperó que en consecuencia Tomoko se aferrara a su cintura. La abrazara fuerte y de esa forma que consideraba algo posesiva. Acarició su cabello.

-¿Y qué?-le preguntó apenas en un susurro-. No me importa, Tomoko. Te amo. Y eso era lo que quería decirte aquel día, pero temí que fuera un tanto apresurado decírtelo. Es así, y no me importa la opinión de los demás.

-¿Cómo puedes amar de verdad a una cosa como yo?-preguntó aun con su voz temblorosa por el llanto.

-No te digas "cosa". Suena feo. No me creas si no quieres, pero tú me gustas muchísimo tal como eres. Sí, ya me imagino lo que dirás. Que eres baja, plana, tu piel está pálida como consecuencia de que estés expuesta al sol con muy poca frecuencia, tus ojeras y que crees que eres fea. Y sí. Me gustas así. ¿Es tan difícil de creer? Pues lo siento mucho. Yo solo sé lo que sentí al verte y aquello aún más importante y profundo que sentí al conocerte más.

La apartó un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

Tomoko la miró. Su llanto ya estaba cesando.

-No entiendes que eres perfecta así. No tienes que jugar trucos, cambiarte y ser otra persona para que te acepten. No es correcto. ¿Tienes ideas de cuantos hacen lo mismo para que otros se fijen en ellos y es así que viven encerrados en una mentira sin fin? No eres una mala persona, disfrutas de todo lo que te gusta y da emoción a tu vida. Esas historias de animé, mangas, y todo eso. Así como cualquiera disfruta mucho de ver películas. Es algo normal. No te veo como una loca o una persona rara. Conmigo puedes mostrar siempre quien eres. Sin mascaras, sin ocultar cosas. Porque te amo, Tomoko-chan.

Tomoko se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron muy cerca.

-Te amo, Megumi-susurró antes de besarla.

Fue un beso cálido y tierno en el cual expresaron todo lo que sus palabras nunca podrían llegar a detallar con la suficiente exactitud y firmeza. Aunque algo inseguro, ya que ambas no tenían experiencia alguna en eso que estaban haciendo. El primer beso de ambas.

Megumi dio un suspiro que fue ahogado por esos labios que la tenían atrapada. Permitió tímidamente que siguiera adelante. Una sensación nueva, ajena a ella, pero muy agradable. Que esa lengua invadiera su boca y se encontrara con la suya.

Se separaron poco después. Permanecieron un momento mirándose intensamente.

Imae sonrió triunfante. Con gusto al haber sentido por fin aquello que deseaba tanto. Por fin sus labios de oscuridad sobre los suyos. Como debía ser porque así lo mandaba su corazón y el de ella la correspondía. Cerró sus ojos y se acercó a ella. Invitándola. Pidiéndole más besos.

No eran necesarias las palabras. Se entendía a la perfección.

A ese primer beso le siguió otro, otro y otro.

Hasta que Imae repentinamente se apartó de la cama para tomar su mochila escolar.

Tomoko no hizo más que mirarla como reclamándole el dejar a sus labios con tantas ganas de más. Estaba rogando que no le dijera que se tenía que ir. Se sentía capaz de echársele encima solo para tener un solo beso más antes de que se retirara. Aunque fuera solo uno.

Mantuvo la calma porque ella volvió pronto a su lado. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Y, si aun no te sientes lo suficientemente convencida de lo que siento, puedo mostrarte esto.

Retiró algo de su mochila para mostrárselo. Era un cuaderno.

Tomoko lo reconoció de inmediato. Se quedó boquiabierta al verlo. El color en su rostro fue notable.

-Ah… Yo… Es que eso… No es lo que…

-Es tuyo, Tomoko. No tienes que dar ninguna tonta excusa.

Ese cuaderno privado. Un diario intimo en que ella había escrito. Muchas cosas. No palabras dulces de amor. Nada cursi. Nada romántico. Sino un conjunto de fantasías pervertidas que se moría por cumplir. Y no con cualquiera.

Solo con esa chica tan popular y hermosa. Con esa guapa presidenta del consejo estudiantil y no con ninguna otra.

-Sí, te amo aun conociendo este lado de ti. Lo repito. Ante mi no debes ocultar nada. Puedes ser tú misma. Desde la última uña de tu pie hasta el último cabello de tu cabeza. Y desde el pensamiento más puro y amoroso hasta tu deseo más bajo y pervertido. Quiero conocer todo de ti.

Dejaron esa mochila y ese cuaderno de lado y siguieron con lo que estaban. Pero ya no sentadas.

Imae se quitó su chaqueta y se recostó para sentirse más cómoda. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Como era de esperarse, Tomoko se colocó sobre ella cuidadosamente.

-¿Dónde habíamos quedado?-preguntó Imae sonriendo traviesa.

-Creo que en esto-respondió antes de besarla.

Estaban completamente deseosas de seguir sintiendo esa calidez. Lo que sentían cada vez que sus labios se unían. Las húmedas caricias que se daban mutuamente sus lenguas. En un contacto intimo que las apartaba por un momento de todo lo demás. Suspirando con deseo. Solo deteniéndose cada tanto para tomar aire y darse besos que solo consistían en dulces contactos de labios que producían sonidos. Pero solo por momentos efímeros que morían cuando se miraban una a la otra y sentían deseos de más.

El cariño que se expresaban no se limitaba solo a eso.

Imae acariciaba el cabello de Tomoko con una mano. Apartaba su cabello para ver bien su rostro en esos momentos que se detenían solo para mirarse apasionadamente. También acariciaba su mejilla. Con la otra la tomaba de la cintura. Acariciaba esa zona.

La camiseta de la chica se levantaba un poco, permitiendo que pudiera sentir su piel, que al igual que la suya ardía de deseo.

Tomoko sintió eso. Esa mano intrusa bajo su ropa acariciando su espalda. Emitió un gemido que apenas se oyó porque seguía sin darle paz a los besos de su amada. Reaccionó frotándose contra ella. Su pecho plano contra los pechos pequeños perfectamente formados de la mayor.

Tuvo una idea. Se acomodó sobre ella tratando de colocar su rodilla entre las piernas de su senpai. Y frotó esa parte sensible. Por debajo de su falda y por encima de su ropa interior.

Megumi dio un fuerte gemido que se oyó claramente porque sus labios fueron liberados un momento. Respiró agitadamente sin dejar de mirar a Tomoko, quien en ese momento le sonreía de forma pervertida.

-Más… Más…

Más que pedido era un ruego. Algo que la más pequeña de las dos se había imaginado que solo era un suceso propio de sus sueños eróticos y que nunca lo vería en la realidad.

Tomoko fue por sus labios una vez más. Dandole el beso más tierno, pero también pasional que le había dado en esa tarde que apenas comenzaba. Pero no terminaría ahí. Fue por su cuello. La beso, provocando que se estremeciera y diera leves gemidos. Un poco más intensos cuando a ese cálido contacto le sumaba los roces de su lengua.

Imae sin decirle nada la apartó tomándola por los hombros y la correspondió. Ella también le dio las mismas atenciones a su cuello. Se animó a hacer lo que la pequeña aún no. Le quitó esa camiseta de mangas largas que en el frente tenía la palabra "spark". Logrando de esa manera ir más allá. Teniendo más piel a su vista. Solo una mínima parte cubierta por ese molesto sostén. Siguió con su cuello un poco más. Para luego explorar más. Lamiendo suavemente su hombro. Descendiendo hacia la clavícula. Sin deseos de detenerse allí. ¿Por qué hacerlo si había muchas más piel que besar, que adorar?

Fue por su pecho plano. Siguió por allí. De forma aleatoria. Sin detenerse a besar una zona especifica hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Estimulando con sus labios uno de los erectos pezones por encima del sostén.

Gracias a ella comprobaba que era cierto todo eso que había visto en animes o juegos hentai. La dulce sensación de los besos. La piel ardiendo de deseo. Sentir unos labios reclamándola como de su propiedad. Conquistando su piel de a poco. Sin pausa y sin prisa. Amándola.

La interrumpió para quitarse su sostén. Quedando solo con sus pantalones cortos y sus bragas. Se inclinó para acariciar sus piernas. Al principio su tacto solo hacía contacto con la tela de sus blancas medias. Pero poco después llegó a hasta sus muslos.

Imae suspiró al sentir esa mano tan cerca de su entrepierna. Creyendo saber lo que tenía pensado y dispuesta a dejarla hacerlo.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que hizo Tomoko. Se le acercó para hablarle al oído sin dejar de acariciar sus muslos.

-Ponte de rodillas. Dándome la espalda. ¿Sí?

Asintió y accedió a su pedido. Se incorporó para luego ponerse de rodillas. Mirando hacia la pared. Sintió las manos de Tomoko en su cintura, tomando su blusa. Al saber cuál era su intención levantó sus brazos para permitirle quitarle su blusa fácilmente. Poco después también fue despojada de su falda a cuadros.

Tomoko la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Deteniéndose para mirar su trasero, sobre el cual posó sus manos para acariciarlo.

Megumi gimió al sentir ese agradable masaje que recibían sus glúteos.

-¿Amas a una pervertida que al tenerte de espaldas cuando ibas por la calle te ha mirado tu trasero deseando tenerlo en sus manos de esta manera?

-Sí. –Gimió-. Y le he entregado mi corazón. Por completo-terminó suspirando.

Terminó con eso dándole una nalgada. No muy fuerte. Siguió besando su cuello y la parte superior de su espalda.

La excitó mucho que en ese momento la oyó diciendo su nombre con deseo. Diciéndole cuanto la amaba.

Amaba esa piel. Esos ojos verdes que llegaban a lo más profundo de su ser con cada mirada.

Imae volvió a quedar recostada, dejándose llevar por sus manos.

Volvieron al punto de inicio. Sus labios encontrándose. Ese cariño expresado de forma desenfrenada. Besos húmedos que dejaban rastros de saliva cuando se separaban.

Tomoko dirigió una mirada al sostén blanco de su senpai. Sabía que de ninguna manera se privaría de ello. De masajear y comer a besos esos pechos. Cuando se colocó a la altura de su busto notó que sus pezones estaban erectos. Al ver eso se mordió los labios.

Los estimuló por encima del sostén. Besándolos, atrapándolos con sus labios para apretarlos un poco con ellos. Los rozaba con sus dedos.

Le sorprendió que la propia Megumi se quitara su sostén. Deseando sentir sus labios de una maldita vez.

Tomoko le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas pervertidas antes de empezar a masajear sus pechos. Se acercó para dar una lamida a esa zona entre sus pechos, después de lo cual finalizó esa previa. Empezó a lamer, y succionar con deseo su pezón derecho mientras que con sus dedos masajeaba el otro, el cual también pronto recibiría la misma atención.

El calor y la humedad en la entrepierna de ambas era cada vez más notable. Aunque aun era un secreto entre ellas y la ropa interior. Ya que ninguna de las dos se había atrevido aún a entrar en contacto con el sexo de la otra. Pero pronto eso terminaría.

Imae tenía su mirada fija en el techo mientras Tomoko atendía sus pechos, dejando marcas y sus pezones húmedos y con una sensación muy placentera por las caricias de su lengua. Cuando ella los dejó para seguir besando su vientre.

Con su excitación a tope la pequeña se quitó sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior en conjunto. Provocando que su senpai pudiera dar una tímida mirada a su entrepierna, en la cual pudo apreciar su vello púbico.

El temblor en sus piernas le hizo saber lo excitada que estaba. Aunque también un tanto nerviosa por ser la primera vez que hacía tales cosas con otra chica.

Procedió a quitarle la última prenda que quería quitar de su vista. Esa molesta ropa interior. Pero no sin antes darle su adecuada despedida. Se colocó entre sus piernas para darle besos y lamidas que estimulaban el sexo de Megumi, quien dio fuertes gemidos.

-¡Ah! ¡Quítamelo! Por favor.

Se aferraba a las sabanas y gemía con su rostro enrojecido de placer. Con sus labios dando paso a uno de los sonidos más agradables a los que era capaz de reproducir ese bello instrumento musical que era la voz de una mujer.

Le agradó sentir que eso aumentó la humedad de esa zona. Al quitarle esa prenda sintió que prácticamente estaban empapadas. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que su entrepierna no había vellos.

-Lo decía en el cuaderno. Enloqueces por la idea de hacerlo con una chica sin vello en su entrepierna. Desde que lo leí siempre estuve preparada porque no sabía cuando se te podría ocurrir hacerlo.

-Pervertida-le dijo relamiéndose, y lamentando no tener su vello púbico depilado en aquella circunstancia.

Se acercó para continuar con lo que hacía, pero está vez era un contacto más placentero para el cuerpo de Imae y delicioso para los labios y la lengua de esa lujuriosa pequeña.

Lamió con deseo. Bebiendo los fluidos que eran producto de la excitación de su amada.

Imae abrió sus piernas todo lo que podía y acariciaba su cabello de oscuridad. Gemía con deseo y una intensidad que hacía pensar que corrían peligro de que los vecinos escucharan y pensaran que una chica estaba asesinando a otra en vez de estar practicándole sexo oral.

Tomoko siguió con su tarea al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su sexo para darse placer ella misma. Masajeando su clítoris con sus dedos.

Imae notó eso.

-¡Espera! ¡Ah! Quiero…

Rozó su clítoris con la punta de su lengua antes de detenerse para mirarla. Ya que supuso que pensaba decirle algo.

-Colócate sobre mí. Siempre que esté a tu lado nunca permitiré que acabes masturbándote.

-¿Quieres qué?

Asintió.

Tomoko se colocó sobre ella. Aún ni habían empezado pero la idea de hacer eso la excitaba muchísimo.

Siguieron adelante. Dándose placer la una a la otra con ese pervertido y primerizo 69.

La pequeña impopular sintió un placer supremo al acabar y derramarse en la boca de su amada. Poco después ella también la probó. Sació su pervertida sed con la esencia de Imae.

Ella se quitó de encima y se recostó a su lado. Las dos quedaron recostadas mirando hacia un lado. Enfrentándose. Uniendo sus labios otra vez. Con el gusto de sus sexos mezclándose.

No terminaron allí. Lo sentían demasiado pronto para terminar. Unos minutos después siguieron besándose. Con la diferencia de que Imae se colocó sobre su kohai. Se masturbaban la una a la otra. Gemían frente a frente. Con el aliento de ambas encontrándose con cada suspiro.

-Tengo una idea- anunció Tomoko, quien fue por algo que hasta ese momento solo había utilizado para darse relajantes masajes. Porque dejaba reservada esa otra función que podía tener para cuando pudiera usarlo con alguien. Y ese definitivamente era el momento adecuado.

Imae se quedó algo intrigada porque notó que estaba enchufando un objeto, el cual luego le enseñó.

El mismo era de un color gris y su forma era similar a la de un micrófono. La punta del mismo vibraba. Se trataba de un masajeador manual.

Tomoko regresó a la cama con ese objeto y se sentó con las piernas abiertas frente a su amada. Le pidió que se colocara cerca de ella. Se encargó de hacer efectivo ese contacto. Sus piernas entrecruzadas y sus sexos en contacto.

Megumi se excitó mucho al sentir eso. Y empezó a moverse sin necesidad de que se lo indicara. Aunque lo mismo no resultaba muy bien ya que ninguna de las dos por la falta de experiencia de ambas en aquella practica.

-Esto te gustará-anunció Tomoko. Colocando el masajeador en el punto en que sus sexos se encontraban. Haciendo que la punta vibradora del mismo estimulara sus clítoris.

Gritaron de placer al sentirlo y aceleraron el ritmo de sus caderas. En ese punto de encuentro entre ambas se mezclaban sus fluidos.

-Tomoko, te siento… Tu calor.

-Acabemos juntas. Así, así. ¡Sigue!

Ambas acabaron. Con sus piernas temblando y dando un fuerte gritó. Terminaron recostadas sobre esa cama reponiéndose de ese intenso orgasmo.

Tomoko apagó el masajeador vibrador y lo dejó caer de su mano. Fue junto a Megumi para abrazarla.

-No quisiste…

Imae dejó su frase inconclusa. Despertando la curiosidad de la pequeña.

-¿Qué?

-¿No pensaste en desvirgarme?

-Prefiero que eso lo hagamos cuando las dos estemos de acuerdo y preparadas para hacerlo.

Tomoko la abrazo por la cintura y descansó su cabeza sobre los pechos de su senpai.

Se cubrieron con una sabana y durmieron juntas luego de aquel encuentro.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar en su cama descansando después de aquella práctica. Tanto que estaba dirigiéndose a su casa con mucha más prisa que lo habitual. Aun cuando sabía que durante el resto de ese día tendría que estar solo con su hermana mayor, la cual siempre lo molestaba y lo obligaba a conversar con ella.

De lejos, en el lugar en donde quedaba su casa le pareció ver a su hermana conversando con una persona que era un poco más alta que ella. Al ir acercándose notó que se trataba de una chica. Y esa chica estaba… ¡Besándose con su hermana!

Se detuvo al estar frente a su hogar. Recién entonces ellas dos se percataron de su presencia.

Tomoko no se avergonzó ni un poco por ser sorprendida besando a una chica, pero Imae sí.

-Ah… Yo… Nos veremos en la escuela, Tomoko.

-Quizá hagamos más que vernos-replicó guiñándole un ojo.

Imae respondió a esa insinuación con una sonrisa y después miró a Tomoki.

-Y él…

-Mi hermano Tomoki-lo presentó-. Es el pervertido incestuoso del que te hable. Siempre queriendo seducirme. Quizá hasta sugiera hacer tríos con nosotras. Mejor no tengas mucho trato con él. Es un loco peligroso.

Tomoki miró a su hermana sintiéndose totalmente indignado por sus mentiras.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Si eres tú la que está molestándome todo el tiempo con tus perversidades.

-Hasta pronto-dijo Imae antes de irse, dejándolos a los dos discutiendo en plena calle. Y no pensaba mal de ese chico que apenas había visto por primera vez. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una de las bromas de su pequeña tenebrosa.

Tomoko se cruzó de brazos.

-Perdedor. Seguro debes tener una envidia tremenda porque tengo una hermosa novia y tú no.

-¡No me interesa! Debo ducharme. Y a ti también no te haría nada mal. No sé qué diablos hayas estado haciendo con esa chica, pero hueles a sudor.

-¡Pervertido! ¡No me ducharé contigo!

-¡No estaba sugiriendo eso!


End file.
